Das Crônicas do Vento
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Seleção de alguns contos perdidos de As Crônicas do Vento, como quando Uzumaki Naruto levou sua preciosa Haruno Sakura para o primeiro encontro!


Naruto contemplou um entardecer silencioso, e o laranja do céu brincava com suas vestes das quais a mesma cor era refletida pelos raios solares, tornando-o mais visível do que um _Shinobi_ deveria ser.

Ora, quatro meses após a partida de Sasuke e os Falcões, faltando mais dois meses para o primeiro Exame _Chuunin_ após a guerra, Naruto ponderava sobre outras questões fora de seu papel desempenhado na paz mundial. Havia em si preocupações pessoais, pertinentes à reconstituição de seu clã e sua nova moradia. Eram termos demais burocráticos para um garoto de dezessete anos, ainda mais se esse garoto fosse Uzumaki Naruto: o insuperável número um hiperativo e cabeça-oca.

Mas essas não eram as únicas questões. Se para todo herói havia garotas, para Naruto havia somente uma; e com ela sairia esta noite. Não fosse o medo de tudo dar errado e a vontade de agradá-la acima de tudo, Naruto não teria vindo à Floricultura dos Yamanaka. Quem saberia mais sobre Sakura se não sua melhor amiga Ino?

— Naruto? — ela chamou. Ergueu-se de um monte de margaridas e lírios amontoados no canto oeste da loja. Ino limpou as mãos no avental e deu passos cuidadosos entre as flores. — O que está fazendo aqui?

Antes de responde-la, inspirou o perfume da loja até sentir os pulmões cheios de ar; e então expirou entorpecido. — Oh, e aí, Ino? Beleza? — coçou a nuca tímido. Havia algo em seus gestos que a Yamanaka falhava em desvendar.

— Está querendo flores para uma fã, Naruto? — debruçou-se sobre o balcão que os separava. Ino tinha um sorriso petulante no rosto, mas Naruto a respondeu somente com um suspiro.

— _Se liga_, não é isso — ele desviou o olhar. Não levou muito tempo e Ino descobriu do que se tratava.

— Vai se encontrar com a Sakura hoje, não é? — perguntou agora com a voz serena. Naruto não soube dizer nada e apenas balançou a cabeça.

Ino conseguia compreender que aquele seria um dia importante, e via nas preocupações de Uzumaki Naruto uma deixa para servir como madrinha de um novo casal. Ora, saía de trás de seu balcão e parou em frente ao Uzumaki, sem deixar de reparar o quão belo e maduro ele estava. Trajava uma jaqueta laranja (aquela que refletia o laranja do sol), e por baixo uma camiseta preta com o símbolo dos Uzumaki em vermelho. As calças eram pretas e compridas, cujo tecido era da lã mais fina e suave. A espada estava embainhada e presa à cintura; mas a melhor combinação, sem dúvidas, era seu cabelo rebelde e livre com os protetores da Folha e dos Uzumaki, este no braço esquerdo e aquele no direito, que brilhavam finos como prata pura à beira do fogo.

Ino trajava sua roupa cotidiana agora coberta por um avental. Cuidava das últimas remessas de flores trazidas à loja, e precisava garantir que nenhuma chegasse ao cliente com espinhos indesejáveis. Naruto reparou na sua dedicação com o trabalho, e por isso fez menção de ir e voltar outra hora. Contudo, Ino sabia que se ele fosse não haveria como voltar, afinal o encontro era _hoje_. Daqui a algumas horas.

— Shihiro, — chamou desamarrando o avental e deixando-o em cima do balcão — pode cuidar das coisas para mim?

Uma voz do fundo respondeu: — O que vai fazer, Ino-_nee-chan_? — era Shihiro, empregada da loja.

— Preciso ajudar um amigo em um probleminha. Não demoro muito — disse já meio impaciente. — Pode fazer isso por mim, certo?

Antes que pudesse receber um "sim" efetivo, Ino agarrou a mão de Naruto e correu pela porta da frente. O Uzumaki quis inspirar mais um pouco daquele ar perfumado, mas não realizou tal capricho: já estava nas ruas da Folha correndo para o sudeste, onde ficava o Monte Alto. Os clãs Akimichi, Yamanaka e Nara viviam naquela região, embora somente o clã Nara guardasse as terras que se estendiam por trás do território da Vila.

Ora, Ino parou em frente à sua casa. Era uma vasta mansão florida e arborizada, donde não se viam muros ou portões, apenas as portas que davam para os cômodos internos. Era bem diferente da mansão dos Hyuuga, que era fechada e considerada sem vida. Alguns diriam que era até exagerada, a despeito da residência dos Uchiha tida como simples porém bela, e agora guardada como patrimônio da Folha e conservada somente para exposição.

Ino puxou Naruto para dentro da sala, que era o cômodo mais próximo à entrada. O Uzumaki estava tímido, e ficou ainda mais — talvez até um pouco deslumbrado — quando notou o interior da residência. Os Yamanaka não poupavam enfeites floridos, e também eram adoradores de plantas. Havia várias espécies espalhados pela mansão e pelos jardins, e também por vasos que preenchiam espaços das salas e corredores.

— Então, Naruto, — Ino começou enquanto lhe lançava um olhar cúmplice — aqui vamos treinar para que não decepcione Sakura no primeiro encontro.

— Pode crer, Ino. — Naruto respondeu com um sorriso. — Imaginei que você fosse me ajudar, _tá ligada_? Você e a Sakura-_chan_ são amigas desde sempre.

— Bom, desde sempre, sim. — Ela sorriu. — Embora tivemos um leve desentendimento no passado.

Naruto sorriu de volta. Ali, conversaram e decidiram como deveria ocorrer o encontro. Ino pontuou as quatro principais regras das quais o Uzumaki deveria persistir fiel até o fim do encontro. A primeira, contudo, ele já cumpriria antes de sair: trajar-se como um verdadeiro _monsieur_ (emboraninguém usasse esta palavra específica naquela época, afinal eram falados idiomas muito antigos e há muito esquecidos. Considere, portanto, que essa palavra é apenas uma forma elegante de referir-se a um senhor de posses ou a um cavalheiro). Ino tomara emprestado do pai um quimono elegante, de aparência bem tradicional. Era preto com a parte inferior acinzentada, e sem querer descaracterizar Uzumaki Naruto, permitiu que ele usasse uma camisa laranja — não muito chamativa — por baixo.

Naruto repassou mentalmente todas as lições, e depois, sob exigência da Yamanaka, repetiu-as para a própria:

— Primeiro: trajar-se como um... um...

— _Monsieur _— explicou Ino franzindo o cenho.

— Isso aí... — completou Naruto desanimado, afinal, sua segunda lição dependia inteiramente disso. — Segundo: falar como um _monsieur_. — Ele gaguejou antes de repetir a palavra, mas Ino já parecia mais satisfeita com o progresso. — Terceiro: agir como um _monsieur_...

— Que implica em? — Ino perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Naruto pensou por alguns instantes, e logo deu uma resposta absoluta: — Dar a mão sempre que necessário, arrastar a cadeira para ela se sentar e coisas do tipo!

— Nada de "coisas do tipo", Naruto — retrucou Ino esmagando o sorriso no rosto do pobre Uzumaki. — Lembre-se principalmente de sua segunda lição, sim? E jamais se esqueça de dar atenção ao que sua dama diz.

— Sim! — ele disse, custando evitar sua expressão favorita. — Então, a última...

— Não fale essa em voz alta. — Ino sorriu quando reparou nas bochechas avermelhadas de Naruto. Aproximou-se e deu um pequeno toque em seus ombros, que serviram tanto para lhe confortar como para motivar. — Se fizer tudo isso, tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

Naruto não evitou seu próximo sorriso. De fato, trajara-se como um cavalheiro, e agora se sentia pronto como nunca para encarar um encontro com sua amada. Ora, o Herói não se abateria diante de uma paixão, mesmo se fosse por Haruno Sakura da Folha, como ficara conhecida a _Kunoichi _que impediu a morte de mais de mil quando subiu aos céus a Grande Árvore. Aliás, Naruto já sabia que muitos a cobiçaram, alguns até cortejaram; mas foi somente com ele que ela decidiu sair. Nem mesmo Uchiha Sasuke, seu melhor amigo e primeira paixão de Sakura, fora escolhido; era ele, Uzumaki Naruto, e apenas ele.

Essa confiança fraquejou no último momento, e Naruto vacilou na soleira da mansão de Ino. Esta, enervada pelo nervosismo do pobre Uzumaki, lançou-o para fora a pontapés. Disse que esperava as novidades sem falta no próximo dia. Se não fosse saber por ele, saberia por Sakura de qualquer forma. E assim terminou a aula de _como se portar diante de uma dama_, lecionada por Yamanaka Ino-_sama_, _Kunoichi_ da Folha e melhor amiga de Haruno Sakura.

Não muito longe de seu apartamento — temporário e assediado por fãs —, duas quadras ao sul e duas ao leste, Naruto encontrava a casa de Sakura. Com um longo suspiro e bastante hesitação, o Uzumaki bateu à porta dos Haruno. Quem o atendeu foi Kizashi, que trazia consigo uma expressão amarga e grosseira.

— Quem deseja? — perguntou o _Genin_, mesmo ciente de quem se tratava. Por mais que também respeitasse o Herói, amava mais a filha que o respeitava; e desde que ela nasceu e enquanto ela vivesse, protegê-la-ia com sua vida.

— Sr. Haruno, — disse o pobre Uzumaki gaguejando e transpirando — sou eu, Naruto, e vim buscar sua filha para o encontro. — Sua voz saiu robótica e atônica, consequência das lições de Ino e sua constante observação para com o _linguajar impróprio de Naruto_.

Kizashi bufou e o ciúme falou mais alto que a compostura.

— Não conheço. Obrigado. — E ameaçou fechar a porta, mal se compadecendo com o olhar desesperado de Naruto.

Eis que um grito ecoou lá de dentro, e Naruto arrepiou-se em meio ao seu desespero. Era Sakura, que vinha correndo e agarrando a porta antes de Kizashi fechá-la. Encarou o pai com reprovação, e sussurrou para ele algo como _pare de bobagem que eu volto logo_. Não tardando muito, encarou Naruto ali fora. Quando o olhar do Uzumaki encontrou-se com o de Sakura, o tempo parecia ter parado. Há uma fábula que diz que quando se encontra o verdadeiro amor o tempo para: e para o _Jinchuuriki_ parecia ser esse o caso. Ora, esqueceu-se da segunda parte, e quando deu por si Sakura o encarava curiosa. Lembrou-se o resto da fábula: depois que o tempo volta, ele volta ainda mais rápido.

— O que disse, Sakura-_chan_? — perguntou confuso. Sentiu-se um verdadeiro idiota babando em frente à maior maravilha que a natureza poderia ter criado.

— Naruto, — ela deu um pequeno riso — eu disse que você chegou cedo, apenas isso. — Virou-se para o pai com uma expressão séria — Eu volto cedo, pai. Não se preocupe, tudo bem?

Kizashi bufou e murmurou algo como _tudo bem _e _boa-noite_. Só então Naruto parou para descrever como estava sua amada: perfeitamente deslumbrante. Sakura trajava um quimono rubro, tecido com seda e pétalas de cerejeira que se projetavam por toda sua longitude. Seu cabelo estava arrumado num singelo coque, e mechas caíam em frente ao rosto e numa elegante combinação aqui e acolá. Seus olhos combinavam com os sapatos, embora Naruto não tenha reparado nisso, afinal ficara preso apenas nos olhos da _Kunoichi_. Quando voltou a si, deparou-se com outro olhar interrogativo da amada e percebeu que se perdera em seus devaneios, novamente.

Atrapalhando-se com todas as lições que recebeu de Ino, por um momento pareceu o homem mais perdido da Terra. Sakura encarou-o desconfiada, ainda mais quando viu sua mão estendida para ela com tanto "charme".

— Boa-noite, Sakura-_chan_. — Ele disse mecanicamente. — Está uma bela noite para um jantar, não?

Sakura prendeu o riso. Naruto mais gaguejara do que falara, e sua voz saíra tão artificial que pouco do que disse fora inteligível. Ora, Sakura aceitou sua mão e saiu da soleira. Também percebeu que o "charme" de seu acompanhante era tão artificial como seu recém-adquirido vocabulário, pois aquela roupa simplesmente não o representava, muito menos aqueles gestos rebuscados e cavalheirescos.

Quando Sakura entrelaçou seu braço com o dele, e caminharam sob o céu da noite como só um casal faria, Naruto ficou ainda mais nervoso e estranho. Sakura a princípio o achava engraçado, mas logo passou a achar curioso. Naruto falava coisas inconsistentes, e quais assuntos ele normalmente não discutiria: assentamento do clã Uzumaki, treinamento específico para o Exame _Chuunin_ etc. Fosse o verdadeiro Naruto ali, discutiriam o treinamento para _Hokage_, desconsiderando até mesmo o termo "específico".

Pararam em frente a um restaurante belíssimo, no qual iam apenas os ricos e poderosos da Folha. O _Robusuta no Aji_ servia frutos do mar em pratos extremamente elaborados, e suas bebidas eram famosas por atender paladares exigentes.

— _Uzumaki_, por favor — disse Naruto, novamente evitando suas gírias.

A recepcionista, embora admirada, apenas guiou o casal até sua mesa. Sakura estava estupefata. Imaginava um banquinho na Tenda do Ichiraku (que não parava de crescer, aliás). Agora estava no restaurante mais cobiçado da Folha, e quem pagaria por tudo seria Naruto. Claro, ele omitiu até à morte que Kakashi o ajudou com a reserva.

Sakura reparou em cada gesto de Naruto, e que cada um se parecia em nada com ele: arrastar a cadeira para que ela sentasse, a gorjeta para a recepcionista — quem a acompanhante do Herói fez questão de reparar que ficou mais feliz do que devia —, os constantes "obrigado" para cá e para lá, e o inexplicável desuso do "valeu". Definitivamente, se aquele era Naruto, estava mudado demais e muito estranho. Apesar de esperar algo bom daquilo, Sakura sentia-se desconfortável e deslocada como se estivesse num encontro com uma pessoa diferente.

Por outro lado, tudo que Naruto conseguia pensar eram em suas lições com Ino. Estava ali, terminantemente perdido sobre _como se portar diante de uma dama_.

— Mas, Sakura-_chan_, — ele pigarreou — diga-me sobre você. O que fez de legal... digo... _interessante_ hoje?

Para Sakura as coisas tinham ido um pouco além do aceitável. Bufou e, antes de respondê-lo o garçom chegou com bebidas. Trazia numa bandeja prateada, que refletia a luz das velas postas sobre o candelabro de bronze. Naruto deu uma olhadela pelo ambiente, e conseguiu reparar que todas as mesas tinham um igual.

Estava tão atordoado que mal percebera como o lugar era bonito e _caro_. O restaurante possuía dois andares, todos com mesas de madeira e variando de dois a mais lugares. Flores perfumavam o ambiente, embora à noite o cheiro de álcool se misturava à sua fragrância e deturpava aquele sabor único de rosas.

Passou-se um segundo em seu devaneio, e Naruto viu o garçom depositando um copo com uma substância transparente à sua frente. Havia um igual para Sakura, e logo se lembrou do treinamento de Ino: um _monsieur _conhece todas as bebidas como um _Shinobi_ conhece sobre táticas de guerra.

— Ora, o que será isso? — perguntou Naruto com aquele mesmo tom estranho na voz. — Hum, pelo cheiro imagino que seja um saquê da safra mais pura do norte, certo? — murmurou estranhamente enquanto bebericava um gole. — Ora, é tão puro que mais parece...

— Água, senhor. — Disse o garçom sem jeito. — Não servimos saquê para menores de vinte e um.

Sakura encarou Naruto com a sobrancelha arqueada. O Uzumaki, por sua vez, recusou olhá-la em resposta. O garçom deixou a mesa sem um pedido pronto, e eis que Sakura, após dois minutos insuportáveis de silêncio, disse com altivez na voz:

— Naruto, dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo com você?

— Sakura-_chan_, — ele engoliu seco — não está acontecendo nada! Ora, pensei que quisesse sair e aqui estamos. — Naruto insistiu naquele sotaque ridículo, e uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura.

— Pare de ser idiota. Fale-me o que está acontecendo agora, senão não vai pagar apenas pelo jantar, mas também pelo estrago que farei com sua cabeça naquela parede atrás de você! — e Sakura terminou por recostar-se à cadeira, encarando a expressão sombriamente assustada do Herói.

Naruto engoliu seco e, não muito tempo depois, desviou o olhar envergonhado.

— Foi mal, Sakura-_chan_. — Deu um longo suspiro. — Eu só queria que fosse especial pra você, _tá_ entendendo?

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos a voz dele já estava normal, agora só precisavam as explicações.

— Se queria fazer isso especial, bastava fazer o que quisesse. Droga, não precisava me trazer aqui nem dizer todas aquelas idiotices só para me impressionar. — Naruto a encarou com um brilho no olhar. — Eu quis sair com você, não quis? Então qualquer coisa que você planejasse estaria bom. Mas _isso_ aqui, Naruto? _Isso _não é você. Então, antes que eu perca a paciência de verdade, faça-me o favor de dizer o que está acontecendo.

Naruto abandonou o brilho no olhar e uma sombra desceu sobre seu rosto. — Eu pedi à Ino que me ajudasse a comportar direito na sua frente.

Passado um tempo, Sakura deu uma gargalhada. Era suave, porém altiva, e por isso atraiu olhares das mesas vizinhas. Aquilo preocupou o Uzumaki de uma forma estranha, e uma frieira dançava na sua barriga conforme o riso de Sakura diminuía com o tempo.

— Então foi isso? Ah, Naruto. Quanta inocência! — ela disse por fim parando de rir. — Desde quando a Ino sabe sobre essas coisas de se portar na frente de uma dama? Ela ficaria com o Sai se ele desse a mínima para ela.

Dessa vez quem riu foi Naruto, e coçou a bochecha envergonhado. Sakura ficou contente por seu acompanhante ter voltado ao que era.

— Então, o que Uzumaki Naruto gostaria de fazer comigo? — perguntou Sakura apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

Naruto ficou admirado pela beleza de sua acompanhante, e por alguns segundos ficou sem fala. Logo, quando se sentia melhor e mais tranquilo, ergueu a mão e chamou o garçom para perto.

— Nós já estamos de saída, _tá _beleza? Valeu por tudo, amigo. — Disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

O garçom, embora confuso, apenas acenou e deixou que Naruto e Sakura saíssem. Ela segurou a mão dele, e isso lhe aqueceu de uma forma gostosa. Ora, quando saíam do restaurante, a recepcionista chamou pelo Uzumaki.

— Sr. Uzumaki, sua conta ainda está aberta. Terá de pagar pela reserva — disse um pouco tímida.

— O quê? Mesmo tendo ficado cinco minutos? — perguntou assustado e Sakura, envergonhada, deu-lhe uma cotovelada ao lado da barriga. — Tudo bem, deixe-me ver isso aí. — Quando o Herói pegou sua conta, por um momento sentiu vertigem e decidiu enfrentar todos os vilões do mundo em vez de pagar aquele absurdo. O suor lhe caiu pela testa como água escorre pela pedra, e Sakura temeu rir um pouco do desespero de seu acompanhante. — _Se liga_, depois dessa vou ficar liso.

E foi o que ocorreu. A carteira do pobre Uzumaki ficara praticamente vazia, mas ele não se importou muito com isso. Sakura estava ao seu lado, agarrada ao seu braço como estava antes de chegarem ao _Robusuta no Aji_; aliás, ela mantinha um doce sorriso desenhado nos lábios, o que fazia a noite ainda mais especial. Não existissem as estrelas ou a lua, haveria os olhos e a beleza de Sakura para substituí-los. Naruto pensou em seu íntimo, e esses pensamentos não manifestou.

— Então, já que nosso jantar falhou miseravelmente, — ela riu um pouco ao dizer essa palavra —, o que faremos agora?

Naruto coçou a nuca envergonhado, mas se fosse para ser ele mesmo a decisão não seria difícil. — Sei o que fazer, Sakura-_chan_!

Os dois caminharam por ruas vazias, iluminadas somente pela lua e pelas estrelas. Sakura reconheceu o caminho, e percebeu que Naruto poderia surpreendê-la de muitas formas. Por um lado, iam a um encontro bem romântico e cheio de significados, cuja intensidade só era conhecida por eles dois. No caminho, explicou a Sakura _como se portar diante de uma dama_, que foi o tópico abordado por Ino três horas antes do encontro. Sakura deliciou-se com risadas, mais ainda com as coisas que Naruto disse ter feito de "errado".

Contou sobre a primeira lição, sobre a segunda e a terceira, mas omitiu a quarta. Sequer deu a entender que ela existia. E, então, chegaram à Academia Ninja, onde tudo começou há mais ou menos dez anos. Aos sete, entraram para a mesma turma, e ao mesmo tempo Sakura apaixonou-se por Sasuke e Naruto por Sakura. Foi o triângulo amoroso irônico com a reviravolta mais inesperada de toda a Segunda Era _Shinobi_. Sakura deu um sorriso nostálgico quando encarou o prédio de aulas.

Naruto, contudo, caminhou com ela para o balanço. Ali, permanecia sozinho refletindo e meditando sobre todo o ódio que caíra sobre si desde seu nascimento. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, mas aquele não era momento para isso. Naruto sentou-a no balanço, e a empurrava com carinho até o alto. Sakura ria, e dizia que a roupa que usava não era própria para aquele tipo de coisa. Ora, conversavam novamente sobre Ino e suas formas de _como se portar diante de uma dama_. Sakura olhou por cima do ombro e contemplou Naruto, bem-apessoado e bonito, na sua mais bela presença desde que o conhecera.

— Sabe, você foi um desastre nas duas últimas; — Sakura não desfez o sorriso que margeava seus lábios desde que deixara o restaurante — mas a primeira ficou muito boa.

Primeira lição: vestir-se como um _monsieur_ fora aprendida com sucesso. O Uzumaki sorriu e sentiu o sangue queimar as bochechas. Era o primeiro elogio que recebia de Sakura, ao menos naquela categoria, e talvez o primeiro de muitos. Contudo, sabia que também receberia muitos xingamentos e cascudos, mas fosse para ter apenas um semblante daquele sorriso, decidiu que valia à pena.

— Sakura-chan? — chamou-a parando de empurrar o balanço.

— Sim? — ela respondeu.

— Na verdade, ainda tinha outra lição. Só que essa eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer, tá ligada? — os olhos do Uzumaki olhavam-na com firmeza, e um calor invadiu o corpo de Sakura.

A _Kunoichi _perdeu-se nos olhos do Herói, e pela primeira vez sentiu-se frágil como nos tempos de outrora. Ele estava altivo e másculo, de uma forma que a surpreendeu como típico dele. Antes que ela suspirasse um "o que é?", ele agachou atrás de si e o olhar dela o acompanhou por cima do ombro. Suas mãos, antes nas costas de Sakura, passaram uma para o cabelo e outra para a cintura, e a _Kunoichi _rendeu-se ao calor que a abraçava.

— Quarta lição: — ele murmurou em seu ouvido — beijá-la até que não sobre mais nada de mim mesmo.

Sakura não conseguiu ao menos ponderar sobre aquelas palavras. Sequer imaginava que elas eram da autoria do próprio Naruto, escritas de ducentésimas formas distintas em vários papéis ao longo de uma semana, tempo em que a convidara para sair.

Ora, seus lábios primeiro beliscaram o canto de sua boca, e assim Sakura se desfez em seu enlace. Ali, sob a árvore e as estrelas, eles consumaram o primeiro beijo. Era quente e íntimo, úmido e intenso; tudo o que era preciso para que não sobrasse quase nada de Naruto. E ele estaria disposto a deixar-se desta forma, se fosse para sentir o sabor de Sakura em seus lábios e em seu corpo. Não fossem eles mesmos as testemunhas, seriam então a lua e as estrelas, que presenciaram quando a brisa forte e fria da alta noite tornou-se quente como uma baforada de chamas ao tocá-los; e tudo que fizeram foi se beijar. E não por pouco tempo, mas por muito, _muito _tempo.

Eis que, passados minutos naquele jeito, e depois de Naruto abraçá-la pelas costas, enlaçando os braços em sua cintura, Sakura disse num suspiro:

— É, acho que no fim a Ino vai se sentir orgulhosa de você.

Naruto sorriu e apenas a beijou novamente.


End file.
